My babysitter, my crush, my lover
by Mirenai-chan
Summary: The rewritten version :D much longer and a really , really long lemon so please read and review ... the title says it all hot babysitter gets seduced by blond boy; heavy lemon


OK this fic was known as "My babysitter, my crush, my lover" and this is the rewritten version that took me more than 4 days to write.

It really turned out longer as expected and I hope you all like it

The lemon scene is really long, but I hope I didn't mess it up :p

So please go on and read this new version. The ones who have read the last one will see that this story has lost some of the original plot, like the ice cube scene and others.

**Disclaimer:** sadly I don't own Naruto (anyone think that all yaoi fans of naruto together might be able to buy the rights to own it and make Sasuke teme come back begging for forgiveness lol :p)

* * *

**My babysitter, my crush, my lover**

Little white snowflakes fell from the sky on a cold winter day in Konoha. It was an ordinary day for most people, but not for a certain boy living in a mansion near the outskirts of town.

The owners of said mansion were a man in his forties, with spiked up blond hair and blue eyes. His wife was a beautiful woman with waist length red hair, which was tied in a bun and aquamarine eyes framed by long eyelashes. The mistress of the house was in deep worry of her youngest son, the boy who was a splitting image of his father, lay sick in bed and his parents ready to go on one of their acquaintances party.

The man seeing his wife in such distress over their son stepped by her side and laid a gentle hand on the redheads shoulder.

"Don't worry Kushina darling. He will be fine." He said with a little smile. "He is a big boy" was added as his wife didn't relax by his words. She was such a caring mother and sometimes too overprotective.

"I`m still worried Minato" a frown adorned her face, which looked more like a pout. "What will we do if some thief or monster is trying to steal him away? You know how adorable he is." Her eyes widened in horror and her husband had to wonder if his wife's fantasy wasn't on overdrive.

Shaking his head he squeezed her shoulders. "He is 15-years old and can always hide in that big house, which by the way is guarded by security dogs, trained to rip any unwelcomed people apart. YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY, and didn't you call the boy so he won't be alone?"

Kushina nodded and finally relaxed her tense shoulders. "You are right Minato. Wait here and I will be back in a few minutes. I only want to bring him some soup before we go. Besides we have to wait for Sasuke he should come by any minute now."

With that the woman made a mad dash for the kitchen to grab the food she had prepared.

Meanwhile quite whispers could be heard from one of the rooms on the second floor. The room was dimly lit by a small lamp. A big pile of blankets was huddled in the middle of a king sized bed and small movements could be detected from under them.

The supposed to be sick boy was currently chatting with his best friend on the phone.

"Kiba I tell you dude, the plan is waterproofed" giggled the teen on the phone. His friend on the other line was skeptic.

"Are you sure your parents won't notice, that you aren't sick?"

"No problem" and a grin formed on the boys face "You know how worried my mother gets and the last time I was sick was … well I cant remember it was long ago. Still I feel a little bit bad lying to her, but it is the only way nowadays to be alone with him"

Kiba knew of whom he was speaking and to say his friend was on a mission wouldn't be exaggerated.

The purpose of said mission: "Seduce handsome, sexy, absolutely hot bastard aka the sex god".

The target: "Twenty five years old Sasuke Uchiha".

He still wondered how he could fall in love with the Uchiha prick, but as his best friend he gave support in all situations.

"When are your parents leaving?" Kiba asked.

A pause followed and he guessed the boy looked at his clock before he spoke again. "They should leave in a few minutes. Better say good bye. My mom will probably check on me before they go and I don't want her to find out that I`m healthy as ever"

With their good byes said the line went dead and not too late as a gentle knock came from the door.

"Naruto, sweetheart..."

In a quick move his phone was stuffed under the pillow and he emerged from the pile of blankets.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I was lucky my mother always knocked before she entered my room, which gave me time to hide my phone. Without further ado she came in.

I tried to act as sick as humanly possible. My face was still partly covered by a sheet and she couldn't see my lips moving, praying that she would leave soon. Don't get me wrong. I love my mother dearly but tonight was my chance to get Sasuke for myself.

She walked over to my bed in graceful steps I could never manage. My father told me once, that mother used to be a tomboy back in high school. My family would always tell how she changed as she met my father and slowly began to bloom.

I for myself was a bit clumsy and on more than one occasion would trip over air. My mother always said I was adorable, when I would blush after such embarrassment.

"How is my boy?" she asked in her worried tone and suddenly guilt came to the surface and I probably made a grimace. Thankfully she thought I was in some kind of physical pain.

I coughed a few times, holding up the image of a sick boy in need of help. "Don't worry too much. I will manage" came out as a whisper.

"Poor baby, don't act strong for me. If you are this sick maybe your father and me should stay home." And at these words I nearly jumped out of bed and screamed. I did mentally but refrained from doing so on the outside. My plan would go to waste if they stayed home.

"It`s ok. I won`t be alone." And than I thought if she had even called him "You called him didn't you? So I will have someone to watch over me."

My eyes blinked hopefully at her and as she gave me a little smile I knew the first stage of my plan had worked.

"Yes sweetie I called him. He agreed to come over and should be here any moment"

I grinned under the sheets and my excitement rose dangerously fast, so I had to will the beginning of an erection away, as I thought about the raven haired boy. My body was always heating up whenever my thoughts would drift in the gutter, which happened quit a bit lately.

I never noticed my mother speaking to me until she laid her hand on my forehead tasting for my temperature.

The slightly cool touch of her hand brought me back and I looked her in the eyes. "What?" I asked not believing I had tuned out the voice of my mother over some sexual fantasy.

"You are a little hot maybe the fever is getting to you. I asked if you want some soup."

Now I glanced over to my nightstand were a bowl of soup was placed, that I hadn't seen before. Sitting up against the fluffy pillows and nodding to my mother, she handed me the bowl and a spoon. It wasn't anything like my beloved ramen, but I ate it nonetheless alone for the sake of my mother not to worry her more.

In the distance I heard our doorbell ring as I had finished the last mouthful of soup. I gave the empty bowl to my mother, who gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"This will be Sasuke. You have our number if something is happening. Rest well." Another kiss followed on my forehead.

"Your father and I will go now. Sasuke will come to you and if you want there is more soup in the kitchen. Ask Sasuke to warm it up, he must be hungry too."

"Yes mother. We will be just fine" Oh yes I will be fine if he just fucks me silly and gives me multiple orgasms, I thought.

With that my mother left leaving me to my fantasies of hot gay sex with the bastard.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Arriving downstairs Kushina saw her husband and next to him a very good looking man. They were casually talking but stopped upon seeing her.

"Sasuke it's so nice to see you again. Glad the snow didn't hinder you to come" Kushina gave him one of her biggest smiles and the raven was reminded of another smile similar to hers.

"Yes it has been quit awhile and no the snow wasn't a bother at all, hopefully it will end soon" he said as she came for a greeting hug.

Five minutes later Kushina and Minato went to the party and Sasuke was left with introductions for Naruto. With a sigh he walked the steps to the second floor, where he knew the blonds room to be.

As he made his way upstairs he couldn't help but recall the moment from a few hours ago, when Kushina called him totally desperate.

_Flashback_

_It was in the late afternoon and the sky was still a clear blue. Sasuke had only awoken from his deep slumber. The night before he had to work on a case and since he wanted to finish it in one go his night was spent with tons of paperwork until morning. He dragged his body back home to his fairly large house and only managed to fall on his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes._

_Ten hours later he was woken by the ring of his phone. Groggy eyes opened slowly to see on his caller id the name of his mother's best friend._

_Thinking about getting the call or letting it ring he opted for the first. If Kushina called him and not his mother it must be something important._

_"Yes" he said with a still sleepy voice._

_"Sasuke it`s me Kushina" a pause and than "I have a favor to ask. It`s about Naruto"_

_Suddenly his full attention was on the conversation and the sleepiness fully gone._

_"What is about Naruto? Is he ok?" worry laced his voice. He always had a soft spot for the boy, feelings that ran so much deeper over the years._

_"Yes, something like that. You know about the party tonight. Your parents will be there as well. The problem is that Naruto got sick and has to rest in bed, but we don't want him to be alone and since you used to babysit him, we thought you could come over and watch him. That is if you don't have other plans."_

_Sasuke only heard the words `Naruto` … `sick` … `babysit` and he said "I`ll do it"_

_"Thank you so much Sasuke I will see you in three hours" and the phone call was over before Sasuke could really register to what he agreed. The word `shit` played in his head as he remembered why he stayed away from the blond over the past months._

_`You are in deep shit` trolled the little devilish voice in his head. The same voice that gave him naughty ideas about the boy he was to watch tonight._

_Yes he cared for Naruto, deeply and maybe it was love even if the boy was ten years younger as him. The problem was his desire to fuck the boy into next Sunday._

_With sluggish moves he went to his adjoining bathroom and stripped off his clothes. Totally nude he got under the shower. Getting his soup he began to wash his raven hair and continued with the rest of his body._

_Images of Naruto filled his mind. The last time he had seen him was more than two month ago. He thought about the unruly blond hair, round face with large blue eyes, the tan skin which would glisten in sweat after a hot summer day._

_Innocent images of the boy turned into sensual ones of Naruto lying under him, covered in sweet and writhing in absolute pleasure. The next one was of the boy bend over and tied to the bed, with legs spread wide revealing a well fucked red hole leaking cum._

_Unintentionally his right hand with the soup stroked his cock fully hard. "Mhhhhahhh… mhh" was moaned as more pre cum leaked from the very red tip. The strokes got faster and Sasuke pulled on his foreskin. With the other hand he fondled his balls a bit until one fingertip brushed further back over his perineum._

_With the blond in mind it never to long for him to cum and than it came. The white stickiness escaped the slit on top his penis and spayed the shower wall only to be washed away by the clear water._

_Flashback end_

Maybe it wasn't good thinking about that moment, Sasuke thought as he grabbed onto the forming bulge in his pants. Taking calming breaths and thinking of his annoying secretary he managed to will the erection away.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I stood before Naruto`s room, taking several deep breaths and thankfully the image of my annoying secretary helped to get rid of my erection. May my secretary be an annoying bitch and normally useless, she always killed the mood.

Now I was able to enter the room without embarrassing myself and scaring Naruto away, he was way too innocent to see such reactions from me.

Knocking on the door I heard the rustling of sheets and wondered if he was sleeping. But his mother had said he was awake a few minutes ago. After I heard his voice telling me to enter I just did.

There he was my little sunshine. His tan skin gave a stark contrast to the silky white sheets and his blond bedroom hair framed his face like a halo. He was pure, innocent and beautiful in my eyes, why I don't want to tarnish him with my filthy hands.

And than it came, his famous smile he always gave me regardless if he is sick or healthy and it took my breath away.

"Hi" man that was lame. I haven't seen him for over two month and the first I say is only a `Hi`? Really I was an Uchiha, a genius and as those should have made a better impression.

Mentally cursing my stupor and every brain cell that was just fried after that breathtaking smile I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Hi Sasuke" he whispered under the blanket. I could only see part of his face and tanned hands gripping the end of the sheet. His face was blushing red but I thought nothing of it, blaming the red color on his fever.

"Your mother told me you are sick."

He nodded and blond locks fell in his eyes slightly covering the sparkling blue color.

"Yeah …cough… my throat h-hurts, I´m a little dizzy and my body feels so hot that my clothes are all sticky"

A big lump formed in my throat and I and to gulp it down. God, this boy knew how to turn me on even if he isn't aware of it.

"Ähh Sasuke … mother gave me soup but I'm still a bit hungry and you must be too so…" Yes I was hungry but my hunger was different from his. My desire lay in devouring his luscious body, by kissing and nipping every inch of skin my tongue can touch.

"How about we go in the living room and watch some TV, while we eat something" I suggested.

He nodded his head and I stood up, giving him the room to move out of bed. What happened next took me by surprise and the erection from before came back full force.

As the covers lowered for Naruto to move I got the first glimpse of what he was wearing or better say the lack thereof. His torso was without any shirt or top and showed of all the delicious skin. As he stretched, the skin flexed over muscles. The blond boy wasn't too muscled. He was more on the lean side but his body still presented me with a well sculptured abdomen.

At that point my gaze was fixed on the little fine hairs leading into his orange shorts. They hung low and gave me a good view on slender hips, that I wanted to grab as I would ram my cock deep inside him.

"Sasuke are you ok. You look flushed."

I nearly tumbled over in shock and hoped he hadn't notice my staring. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I scolded, but in my mind the devilish voice cheered in happiness from such a glorious sight.

"I told you I was…cough… hot and sticky"

"Ok but pull a shirt over. Maybe you want to take a shower first and I go to the kitchen warming up the soup and cut some veggies. Come down if you are ready."

Naruto hadn't time to say something as I made a mad dash for the door and ran to the kitchen.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Naruto was left alone in his room and blinked before a smirk crossed his face. His plan seemed to work and the reaction he got from Sasuke upon seeing him half naked was priceless. The older raven didn't even notice that he didn't play the act of being sick very well.

Taking Sasuke`s advice to heart he stripped the last remaining article of clothing from his body and got into the shower.

If he wanted to seduce Sasuke it would be good to smell nice and clean and some parts had to be cleaned thoroughly, like the sweet hole he wanted to have rammed.

He stepped under the warm spray of water and let it relax him, while soaping every cranny of his body. The last to clean was the place he wanted to be fucked.

Grabbing the bar of soap he bends over and placed one hand on the shower wall. With the other he reached behind to his ass and placed the bar in the middle of his crack. With gentle moves he applied enough soap to clean himself.

Satisfied that he was ready to face Sasuke again he took a towel and dried off.

Now the next step was to select the right outfit. He got over to his closet and searched for a large white shirt, which went below his thighs. For his bottom half he went with black boxer shorts.

Down in the kitchen he saw Sasuke but decided to let the man cool down, he would tease him enough. The next room was like a big library with a large sofa, fleet screen and sound system and a fireplace made sure for the right atmosphere, which was already illuminated by the yellow, red and blue flames.

Sitting comfortably on the sofa Naruto grabbed for the remote and switched the TV on, while he waited for Sasuke.

It didn't take long for the raven to appear with a full tray of cut veggies and the soup his mother had prepared earlier.

The raven placed the tray on the table and sat beside the blond, who was aware of the distance Sasuke posed between their bodies.

A movie started and they ate in silence. Sasuke had made himself another bowl of soup. Whereas Naruto had finished with his soup and eyed the veggies, he got an idea.

"Sasuke could you hand me the carrot?" he asked innocently.

The raven not minding, gave the carrot to the blond boy, totally oblivious to the scheme behind the boy's actions.

Turning back to the TV Sasuke heard Naruto thank him.

Not only two minutes later found Sasuke slightly disturbed by a sucking noise near him. Dreading to see where the noise came from he put all courage into his next move and turned to face Naruto, who to his shocking was happily sucking on the carrot.

`If only this carrot was my cock instead` he thought and got his third erection since he entered the mansion.

Naruto noticed he had Sasuke`s full attention and put more effort into fucking the carrot with his mouth. His head bobbed up and down a few times before he pulled it out. He held it in both hands and advanced anew. He licked a part and began to nibble until he bit into the orange surface and swallowed the piece.

Blue eyes wandered to the man's crotch and nearly screamed from joy at the big, really big bulge in the jeans.

After he finished the carrot (Sasuke still stared at his talented tongue and mouth), the blond seducer closed the remaining distance but not yet touching the raven.

Suddenly the raven jumped from the sofa and shocked Naruto that he didn't know what to do or how to react.

He only saw the bright red blush on Sasuke`s face as said person yelled "I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM"

But before the man could storm of he was grabbed by tan hands around his wrist. Naruto still in shock reacted on reflex and was now stuttering to find an excuse for the raven to stay.

"S-stay pl-please … I think I fell a little dizzy" was at least said. Sometimes he thought he was a genius. Saying he was dizzy gave Naruto many chances to lean against the man or faint just in his arms. Opting for the first the blond wobbled a bit and as a worried Sasuke stepped closer he leaned in and let the larger body support him.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke was totally unprepared and nervous as hell but he still enjoyed the closeness between them.

"Stay Sasuke" Naruto said again and felt the raven resign. Taking the current position to his adventure he buried his nose in the nook of Sasuke`s neck. The scent of Sasuke was calming and earthy; it felt as if he was always at easy with the older man.

They stayed a little bit in that position with Sasuke rubbing Naruto`s back to easy the boy. After both calmed down they sat back on the sofa.

"Let's watch the movie" and Sasuke took the blond in his arms asking him if the dizziness was over and he felt better.

"Yeah it`s a little bit better" yawned Naruto and snuggled more into the warmth of Sasuke`s body.

Sasuke began to relax soon and they fell in comfortable silence until both fell asleep, the movie playing in the background.

Three hours later Sasuke woke up and he thought of a déjà vu as the phone rang. He got up from the sofa, being careful not to wake Naruto, and went to get the phone call.

On his way over to the phone he looked outside and gasped at the white magnificence of the white snow. During the time they slept, the snow storm must have become stronger and coated the outside world with a thick layer of flakes and the snow was still falling.

Absentmindedly he grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello, Namikaze residence" he said.

"Hey Sasuke it`s Minato, I only wanted to tell you that we are stuck at our friends house because of the snowstorm. The news is saying the weather will stay like this over the weekend and I don't think it is safe for us to come home under these circumstances. The roads are closed and you should stay over for the next days. It isn't safe out there"

"Ok I understand. Are my parents on the party or did they went home?" he asked.

"No they are with us. We could convince your father that it was to dangerous to drive … Oh and I got a call from Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi?" he remembered the redhead. The older brother of Naruto was obsessed with his own brother Itachi.

"Yeah he wanted to visit but his flight was delayed"

"So Naruto and I will be alone for this weekend" Sasuke gulped, hoping he wouldn't pounce on the boy, not knowing said boy would gladly respond.

"Yes be good to my boy and tell him from his mother she wants to prepare him hot milk with honey when we get home. She is still worried."

"Good I tell him and don't worry I will take care of him"

"Thank you Sasuke. See you in a few days, hopefully" Minato chuckled and both hang up.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A hand was shaking me and I opened my eyes to see Sasuke kneeling before me on the ground. Looking around and catching sight of the big clock, I just realize that we slept for the past three hours.

"Hey Naruto your father called" he said to me. Slowly I raised my body from the position I was in.

I rubbed my sleepy eyes with the back of a hand and yawned. "Why did he call?"

Sasuke smiled a bit and touched my forehead to check on my temperature, which would be normal considering I faked being sick.

His hand moved lower to my cheek and stroked the skin it found there. I couldn't help but lean into the touch.

"Minato-san called to let me know the snow storm blocked the streets. They will stay at their friend's house for the weekend and told me to stay here, since driving in such weather is too dangerous. They also told me that your brothers flight was canceled due to the snow storm and he won`t make it either."

I took this information in and was slightly disappointed that my big brother wouldn't make it home, but on the other side I was happy to hear that I would spend the whole weekend with the love of my life. You might call it corny but there was no other person I had such intense feelings for.

"Naruto are you feeling ok now? Your fever seems to have disappeared."

"I still feel a little weak" I said in with the sweetest voice I could muster. "Maybe it is better if I go to bed."

Sasuke nodded and gave me a hand to stand up. My act was perfect, I thought as I fell in his open arms.

"Seems like the princess has to be carried" he smirked and in a blink of an eye he had me scooped up. I could feel my face going a deep shade of red as he carried me bridal style to my room.

He supported me as if I was feather light and not a heavy last to him. We reached my room and I turned the knob to open the door. In my room he flicked the light on and moved over to my bed. He laid me down. I didn't have to bother changing clothes, since the big shirt and shorts were good to sleep in.

Before he could leave my side I grabbed his hand. "Please stay I don't want to sleep alone" giving him my best puppy eyes.

I could be mistaken but I thought there was a little blush spreading over his cheeks and nose. It made me happy to see such reaction from him, caused by my acting.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" I mentally screamed, I wanted him to be as close as possible for the final stage of seducing him and this moment was the perfect opportunity.

"Please Sasuke I always am so lonely at night. What if I have to use the bathroom or I might feel worse at night." The last did it. Making him feel guilty was the last resort but it helped. Nodding reluctantly he flicked the big light off and moved in bed with me.

"Sasuke won`t you change to bed?" I asked him seeing that he was still in jeans and sweater. I could tell he was nervous about being in close proximity to my body.

At least he stripped of his tight jeans and sweater and was only wearing his shorts and a white shirt he kept under his sweater.

As he moved the blanket over us I snuggled in his side, bathing in the warmth of his body. His body tensed but he didn't push me away and I took that as a good sign.

It was dark in the room but I wanted to see Sasuke more and asked him to turn the small lamp on, that stood on my nightstand. The light was dim but enough.

Soon our breathing evened out and we fell asleep.

It was later that I woke up. My clock told me it was three in the morning, but my sleepiness was gone and falling back asleep was out of question.

Taking advantage of my situation, I studied the person next to me. In the events of night Sasuke must have come closer and caught me in a hug. His arms held on to my waist and his head lay comfortably on my golden head.

Wanting to have a better sight of him, I had to move from his hold. I was lucky he didn't wake since I had to force my way out. Finally I was free from his grip and could look upon the beauty of Sasuke.

The dim light was still on and gave his pale skin an unearthly glow.

My hand had a mind of his own and traveled from his neck lower over his arm. I left goose bumps on his skin.

With each stroke of my hand I got bolder in my actions. Soon I had his shirt pushed up to reveal a fine six pack and pink nipples to my pleasure.

My finger glided over the ridges of his abdomen and I felt him gasp but he didn't wake. With the other hand I moved to one nipple and circled it.

My body was heating with arousal and the silence of my room was broken by my harsh breathing. After a few touches another voice broke the silence of the room, as Sasuke began to slightly moan at my ministrations.

Sometimes I flicked a tongue over his nipple and his whole body would shudder. I was in frenzy and didn't care what happened next. All I needed was him and the pleasure he could give me.

As I saw his bodies respond to my touches my gaze traveled south to his groin and was astonished by the forming bulge in his pants.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Naruto couldn't resist any longer and damn if the raven would wake and scream at him it would be worth to have a taste of such perfection.

His tan hands grabbed onto the waistband of said mans shorts and pulled them down till he could see the dark pubic hair and long cock.

"Ohhhh …" Naruto couldn't help but moan at the revealed length before him. It was long and thick but not fully hard and he wondered of its size while fully hardened.

It was all too hot and the blond was bothered by his own clothes. Before he could act much further he stripped of his shorts and shirt. Fully naked he kneeled by the raven with both hands lying beside a pale thigh.

The blonds breathing speed up as he lowered his face. Taking a deep breath he inhaled the smell that was only Sasuke. He started with light licks from thigh to thigh, therefore moving past the length and nuzzling into dark curls.

By the time he finished licking there the others body was covered in sweat and saliva from Naruto.

Meanwhile the cock came fully erect and Naruto wondered if it would fit in his tiny virgin hole. His inner slut was riled up enough and would have impaled himself on the magnificent length if it wasn't for the last bit of conscience he had.

At first it was a small lick over the slit, where a pearl of cum had gathered. The pink tongue captured the drop and retreated back.

It was a bit salty but not unpleasant, Naruto was addicted. The taste was like nothing he had had before and he drove in for a second taste.

In his eagerness he didn't notice the fluttering eyes beginning to open. He only heard the pants and occasionally moans coming from the person under him.

Obsidian eyes opened the moment his cock was swallowed by warm heat and he watched as a head of blond hair sucked him to the base, before his eyes squeezed shut due to the immense pleasure he felt.

Pale hands gripped onto strands of blond hair. "W-What urgh are y-you doing …" and the raven was glad he even managed to utter these few small words.

His mind was clouded by pleasure but he still knew that the one giving was the same person he tried to resist.

He didn't get an answer instead the blond hummed in delight and the vibration caused the raven to tense. His release was near. A tight knot was already forming in the pit of his stomach and the thought of Naruto sucking him dry or his cum stained face didn't help to calm him down.

Naruto was not stopping. If the raven was awake he should enjoy himself and Naruto wouldn't let this chance escape him.

His tongue did wonders on the Uchiha as he began to lick on its underside, tracing the blue vein located there.

The grip on his hair tightened the moment he grabbed the balls and rolled them in his hand followed by the sucking of a wet mouth. As he was busy licking the balls, one hand got a hold on the hard cock and stroked it.

For Sasuke the sensation was too much and he knew that he would cum soon.

Come he did. The moment Naruto took the cock back in his mouth he was rewarded by thick spurts of cum.

Some he swallowed and the rest he let spray on his lips and face. Some even got caught in his hair, which would be a mess to get out but he didn't care.

Both boys took deep breathes. Sasuke, for he had just had an amazing orgasm and Naruto, for he was still hot and bothered.

"Why" Sasuke growled and Naruto had to flinch. It hurt to hear the cold and angry voice directed at him. He couldn't see Sasuke`s face as it was covered by said mans arms.

Knowing Sasuke must hate him the blond retreated to the farthest end of the bed with head bowed in shame. Naruto could feel his eyes water as one thought always came to his mind, `he hates me, he really hates me now`.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT" Sasuke screamed, which made the other boy only tremble more. A sob escaped his lips and Sasuke looked over.

The sigh of the frightened boy lessened Sasuke`s furry. If he was true to himself he could admit that he wasn't angry with Naruto but his own self. He should have been stronger to resist but the selfish side of him was too engulfed in the pleasure he had received.

He tried to crawl over but soon found himself tangled in his own shorts, which were only lowered to his knees. In his haste to sooth the blond he wriggled and shed his shorts. Not minding his naked state he took the trembling body in his arms.

He stroked Naruto`s back in a calming manner, realizing the boy was completely naked and pressed against his skin. His arousal started to twitch, already coming back to life.

"Naruto please. I promise not to be angry but you have to tell me why you did such a thing" `and how you know about such act` he added silently. `I guess he isn't the innocent boy I always thought him to be`

" …d-don't be m-mad with me" Naruto sobbed. To see his blond in such distress tore at Sasuke`s heart. And yes he admitted that the blond was his. The only question was if Naruto felt the same for him. Wouldn't the young blond be bothered by the age difference?

He hugged Naruto a bit tighter. His hands massaged the lower back of said boy and came dangerously close to the round apple bottom he so desperately wanted to grope.

Teary blue eyes met raven black orbs and the boy uttered the three most amazing words he would never forget.

"I love you"

His world filled with love, adoration and lust upon hearing the magic words and he knew Naruto would be his, regardless that he was 10 years older, regardless of what his parents or the outside would think. The boy was his and he would fully claim him as such.

"Mine" he shocked the boy by engaging him in a heated lip lock.

Naruto soon recovered from the shock and put all caution to the wind as he responded eagerly.

`He`s kissing me. He is really kissing me and god … Is that his tongue? ` Naruto was overwhelmed by his desire to let the raven taste him. He opened his mouth, granting the curious tongue entrance to his sweet cavern.

Their tongues fought a battle, each trying to get more of the incredulous taste in the others mouth.

Saliva was mixed and shared between nips and licks as they drove in for another kiss. Soon air became an issue and they had to break apart, neither willing to let the other go.

Sasuke`s hand wound into golden locks and Naruto`s fingers locked behind the ravens neck. Their faces only centimeter apart as their breath mingled together as one.

"You drive me crazy" `Is that really my voice` Sasuke thought upon hearing his own husky filled voice. Never in his life was he in such an aroused state. His previous partner couldn't compare in the slightest to the angel under him.

Naruto, who was pressed to the bed by the heavy body of Sasuke, was panting hard. He loved to drive the man crazy, as he had said. It gave him a boost, to hear he had such influence on the otherwise controlled Uchiha.

"Let me taste you more" and before the last word was said, Sasuke already sucked on a tan neck. He suckled and licked on it, leaving a purplish mark in its wake.

Naruto spread his legs more and let the other settle between them. The first touch of cock against cock was unbelievable and both groaned in ecstasy.

"S-Sasuke" was whimpered as he licked on a dusty nipple. His cock got even harder if such thing was possible.

"What is it, Naruto" he gave a smirk as he bit on a nipple and the boy screamed.

Blue eyes watched him as he devoured the nipple, making it hard and perky. "T-Touch me more"

And touch he did. In this situation he wished for nothing, but more hand to pleasure the golden boy he desired.

Leaning over the blond he nipped an earlobe. "Don't worry I will touch you all over. I want to make you scream in pleasure till you are nothing but a mindless mess. You will beg me for my touch like a little slut. My little slut and no other will see this side of you, ever." He breathed on the sensible and abused ear.

The mention of the word `slut` made Naruto dizzy. `If he wants me to be a slut, he will get one` his inner devil said to him.

Naruto pushed his hands against Sasuke and could feel the shirt he had still on and pouted. "Off" he said and tucked on the offending material. Off it came as the Uchiha tossed it in the corner and smirked at the happy face his lover made.

"Seeing something you like" he teased as the blond stared at his body. Said boy gave a yes and quickly kissed him on the lips. The kiss was short and chaste but perfect nonetheless.

"Tell me." Sasuke demanded but got a confused look. "What??"

"Tell me what you like about me. All the staring you did, there must be something you like most"

`That could be interesting` Naruto thought and moved them, so he was on top.

He leaned in and kissed the man under him. "I love the way your lips feel against mine, when we kiss like that"

The next kiss got heated and a tongue was added to the mix. As they broke a string of saliva connected them by the lips. "I love the roughness of your tongue against mine and every other part of my body"

They shared another kiss before Naruto moved down. Tan hands massaged a pale chest and both thought the contrast between skin colors reflected their own characters. Sasuke was the pale emotionless beauty on the outside, which didn't show his feeling to newcomers. Naruto was the opposite, the boy with a bright smile and personality, who melted everyone's heart.

"I love your whole body, Sasuke. There is nothing I don't like about you. You are strong and when you hold me in your arms I feel safe." Resting his head on Sasuke`s chest he continued. "Your heartbeat is strong like your soul. You never give up and I admire you for that. I couldn't bear if you loved another person and I thought a person like you with so many admires would find their special person soon enough. The thought of you with another made my heart ache and I wanted to have a chance and I took it. I love you so much Sasuke. Please even if you can`t return my feelings, let me have this one night with you"

Sasuke was astonished by Naruto`s words and as he felt the teardrop on his chest he felt the urge to protect Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto moved further down to his forgotten erection. "There is something else I love about you Sasuke", he said and stroked the cock in his hand. "You are so big and thick down here", and squeezed. More pre cum flowed and it was so much, that it dribbled down on the cock, making it nice and slick.

Naruto gathered the pre cum on his hand and licked it clean, to Sasuke`s delight. Soon Naruto was back in a familiar position where he sucked on Sasuke`s cock, like it was the sweetest treat he ever had.

But Sasuke didn't want to come again, not so soon. He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and turned them with him on top again.

Face to face he said, "You told me what you like about me, now it is my turn". He straddled the boy's chest and let him have the perfect view of his cock and balls. He saw Naruto lick his moist lip and also took notice of the dried cum stains on the tan face and his length twitched.

But before he would have fun with the blond, it was time to easy his mind. He didn't want Naruto to think, that he doesn't love him.

Holding onto a cheek he smiled.

"Naruto I Love you", to see the blue eyes widen in shook and than happiness was worth waiting for the coming pleasure. "I never felt something like this and as I began to care for you more than I should it frightened me", astonished eyes looked at him. Yes it wasn't easy to admit that even a Uchiha could be frightened. "You are so much younger than me and I thought it best if you found someone your age, and besides I didn't know you liked guys. So don't think I hate you and that this will be a onetime thing, because I love you and if I have my way you will moan my name every day."

Naruto giggled at the comment and couldn't help but blush at the thought of them having sex every day.

With the blush on his face he looked into obsidian eyes. "SO you like me, and what about my body", was teasingly said.

Sasuke smirked in return. "Oh your body my sweet Naru-chan is something I could never get enough of", it was so fascinating seeing the blush deepen. "I love the way your lips feel against mine, much the same way as you described it but there is something more. Your lips are a beautiful red and stretch so wide when you try to suck my cock in earnest."

To demonstrate his case to Naruto he held onto his hard cock and rubbed it over rosy lips, giving the one under him a taste of salty cum. "Suckle on the head", and Naruto did just that. He took the tip in his mouth and suckled it like a child would do on his mother's breast.

Meanwhile, Sasuke continued to stroke a flushed cheek. A raven head rolled backwards at a particular hard suck on his tip. "Babe you are such a good cocksucker."

Sasuke hissed at the cold air hit his cock and diverted himself, by kissing red lips that tasted of Naruto and his own pre cum.

As lips parted they couldn't help but gaze at each other. They traced each others body with loving touches and time seemed to halt for them.

"What else?" Naruto asked his lover, whom caught on to the question of what he liked about Naruto most.

He resumed the journey of discovering a tan body and traveled to a purple mark he had left earlier. He kissed the bruise swiftly, satisfied in the intense color that would show Naruto was his, and his alone to hold and love.

Butterfly kisses followed down the collarbone to dusty nipples. He nipped first one and than the other into hardness. "Mhhh… Sasuke more", hearing his lover wish for more he bit on one nipple and got a beautiful gasp as reaction.

"Those nipples of yours are so sweet, that I could lick them all day. They really look good covered and shiny in my saliva."

"Sasuke d-don't tease", the blond panted. Sasuke already had a release but he was still hard, that it hurt.

Sasuke smirked. "But you are so cute being flushed all over and I love teasing you", he gave the nipple a parting bite. He was a bit sorrowful to leave it without a mouth sucking it or other attention. Maybe he should consider to bye nipple clamps. `Yep definitely nipple clamps` he thought.

"How much do you want me?"

Naruto could only look at the raven dumfounded. How dare the bastard ask something like that, when he is desperate for a release.

Pale fingers ghosted over his hard cock. Light touches were applied but nothing was enough. He new the older man wanted him to beg and that would be his downfall. Slutty Naruto was out to play and he would get what he wants and that was Uchiha cock in his ass.

`Let`s see what you say to this` Naruto thought. His tan hand grabbed his hard cock and squeezed. More come was flowing and he began a steady rhythm.

"Mhh … Do you see how hard I am?" The blond was satisfied, seeing he had the raven's full attention.

"My cock is so hard i-it h-urts. There is so much cum inside waiting to shoot in a hot mouth", his head fell back and the strokes increased. "Please Sasuke-sama suck my cock and let me fill your mouth with my hot juice."

Something snapped inside Sasuke as he heard the plea together with the use of his name said in such fashion. He grabbed the tan hand with his and together they hold the cock. Next he knew his mouth was full of delicious man meat. His cheeks hollowed and he sucked for all he was worth.

"Ahhhhh…. Sasukeeee", Naruto screamed as his cock was sucked by Sasuke. The rough tongue bathed the cock in saliva and made it slicker for Sasuke to bob his head up and down. The slickness created little slurping noises, which intensified the more suction was applied. His hips began to buck and he thought the raven would choke but nothing like that happened. On the contrary, the man managed to deep throat him in one go and the way Sasuke`s throat clamped down on his length was unbearable, that he shoot his load with a scream of his lovers name.

Sasuke was overwhelmed by the treat he got. Cum shot out of Naruto`s cock and he happily drank it down, never wasting a single drop of the precious fluid. After he was sure the last drop was released and nothing would go to waste, the raven left the length to suck on the twin balls.

"Ahhhh …" Naruto didn't expect more after the last orgasm he had but Sasuke sucking his balls let him feel something in his groin, but he was sure he couldn't recover this fast.

With a hand he got a hold of Sasuke`s shoulder an pushed him away.

"Let me recover for a m-moment", he breathed and Sasuke was happy to see he turned the boy to jelly.

Time for recovery was overestimated, decided Sasuke and resumed his sexual assault on Naruto.

Said boy didn't even notice what happened to him until it was too late and the strength had left him with shooting his load, so he was pretty much defenseless.

He found himself on hands and knees, a position he always dreamed about being with his lover.

"Your ass is really tempting me", Sasuke mumbled but Naruto managed to hear. A hand rested on his back and pushed down and so his ass was on perfect display.

Blood flowed to his cock and it began to harden again. Naruto was surprised that it didn't take him longer to get a new boner.

His surprise was only doubled as hands grabbed his ass cheeks. He moaned at the feeling of kneading hands. Suddenly a smack echoed through the room and was followed by a yelp.

Naruto looked behind where Sasuke had slapped his ass and he couldn't deny the fact that he liked the sting.

"Sasuke do that again" and the raven complied.

"You love that don't you slut. You are a naughty boy in need for a punishment."

"YES, yes I am a naughty boy. A slut, who needs to be punished"

Slap.

"Yes please more, Sasuke"

Slap. "Mhhh…. Ahhh "

"Naruto I can`t believe you were sick a few hours ago. Tell me if you get dizzy and I will stop immediately"

Slap. "Ahhh"

"I LIED. I WASN'T SICK" The blond screamed and Sasuke stopped in mid slap.

"What are you saying? You weren't sick?" the raven asked.

"No I lied to my parents, so they would call you over to look after me. I knew they would ask for you, since our parents are friends and you often came to watch me. Are you mad, that I lied?"

Sasuke captured Naruto`s lips in a passionate kiss. "No I am not mad at you", Sasuke said as they parted. "I know you did it for me, for US"

"Sasuke … love you"

Sasuke gave him one of his most genuine smiles. "I love you too and since you ain`t be sick I can go all the way in pleasuring you"

Slap. "Ahhh … Sasuke please fuck me."

Grabbing the red ass cheeks Sasuke said, "Tell me what I should do to you. Let me hear your dirty mouth talk all about the things you want from me."

Sasuke was transfixed by the deep blue eyes that were glazed over by lust. He watched the sinful mouth move, forming dirty words and telling him all the while how much he needed this.

"Sasuke please I can`t wait anymore. Please fill me to the brim with your cum. I want to fell it deep in me, the pulsing of your hard cock as it reaches deep inside my ass Put your cock in me and let it milk you. Fuck me. Make love to me. I don't care but pl-please stuff my fuckhole with your cock hard and deep."

God the boy was a living tease. How could a person resist such offer? He briefly wondered about the persons after his angel. There were definitely ones who wanted a piece of that ass as well and he would make sure to torture them all, if they dared laying a finger on his lover's skin.

"I will both. I will make love to my angel and fuck my slut at the same time. You are mine to take and mine to love and cherish"

"Yes yours." Naruto responded.

"Spread your ass and show me your little fuckhole, as you have named it so sweetly", Sasuke coaxed.

Not one to wait any longer Naruto got a hold on his cheeks and spread them apart, revealing his most intimate part.

It was wrinkled and a rosy color and Sasuke marveled at the beauty of Naruto`s entrance, it even winked for him.

Not able to resist longer, he traced the outline of the small pucker with a fingertip. Naruto shuddered at the sensation of a finger near his rear entrance. The finger was followed by hot breath and suddenly a wet tongue touched the outside of the ring. He always fantasized about the act of rimming but never guessed Sasuke would perform it on him.

The puckered flesh twitched as Sasuke touched it with his tongue and he wished Naruto could see it as well and suddenly he got an idea.

"Turn around", he said to the confused boy, who looked as if someone stole his candy.

"But Sasuke …" … "Trust me. Turn around"

Still confused but trusting his lover he turned on his back. Sasuke was fast and as soon as Naruto lay on the bed he pushed his legs over the blond chest and further. Now the blond had perfect view of his dripping cock and anus.

Sasuke held on to the knees and saw the look on Naruto`s face as he watched his own entrance. "Hold your knees for me", and Naruto did while watching Sasuke pull at his cheeks.

"You look so fucking hot like that", growled Sasuke and drove in for another lick on the pink pucker.

Naruto moaned as he watched the tongue laving at is hole. It looked so hot watching someone lick him there.

"Mhh … Sasuke more", he moaned at the feeling as the wet appendage circled his entrance but never entering.

"Such a slut, my Naruto. You are always begging me for more, never enough."

The licking got more intense and Sasuke grabbed the dripping cock and stroked it. Soon the hole was thoroughly wetted on the outside and Sasuke could take the next step.

Naruto was trembling from desire. And it got worse the moment as Sasuke tried to wriggle his tongue inside the tight ass.

"Sasuke…Yes Sasuke…Sasuke", the name of his lover left his lips in a mantra as he was fucked by the tongue.

Sasuke could feel the hot walls around his tongue and he couldn't even imagine how that would feel around his cook.

He was satisfied with his work and the trembling mess Naruto pictured.

He decided the boy needed more action but therefore lube was important. "Naruto, do you have by any chance lube or something to slick me up?"

That got the boys attention and he nodded toward his right bedside. "There is lube in my nightstand."

Sasuke got the lube and Naruto let his legs fall. They were a bit stiff for being in such a position over some time. He stretched his legs and felt the pleasantly tingle in his ass. It wouldn't be the last time he let Sasuke rim him.

The bed dipped as Sasuke crawled over to him with lube in hand. The older man nestled in between Naruto`s legs. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I`m sure I want this." He looked into blue eyes and searched for a flicker of uncertainness but found nothing.

He took the boy in a deep kiss. An already slick finger found its way to the saliva coated hole and pushed. The gasp from Naruto was swallowed by their kiss that turned more passionate with every second going by.

It was hot in Naruto`s ass, hotter as when he had pushed his tongue inside. The muscles were fairly relaxed upon entry and he wondered if that was due to the tongue fucking. The finger moved inside the ass and soon it was stretched to wriggle another finger alongside the one already there.

Naruto was lost in the feeling. The fingers didn't hurt, only stung a little but nothing bad and he couldn't wait for the hard cock entering him. The fingers made scissor moves and that hurt a little bit but soon it turned to pleasure. The third finger was difficult. It really hurt but he waited for the pleasure to come, like he knew it would.

Sasuke took his sweet time preparing him and after five minutes with three fingers in his ass he couldn't wait anymore.

"Sasuke its enough. Fuck me"

"Naruto you aren't ready for that yet. My cock is bigger than the average and it is your first time it would only hurt you", he tried to reason with the blond.

"Fuck Sasuke how much more will you prepare me, until you have all your fingers inside me and fist me"

The raven chocked upon hearing the boy speaking about fisting. He shouldn't give him any ideas.

Taking Sasuke`s shock moment to his advantage Naruto flipped them over. He straddled the raven and grabbed for the lube. Unscrewing the cap he squeezed a big globe of the liquid onto his hand and massaged the huge cock with it.

Deeming the cock ready he placed it on his entrance but Sasuke stopped him by the hips. "Don't overdue it. If it doesn't fit don't push yourself we can always try another time and please move slowly and not fast, that would really hurt and might tear you", he said concerned about the blonds well being.

Naruto agreeing with Sasuke and took it slow. The head of the cock was pressed against him and he slowly lowered down.

The purple mushroom head breached the prepared entrance. Naruto panted as he managed to fit the head inside but it stung and he knew the next part would be thicker and longer. He rotated his hips and slowly managed to devour inch by inch of Sasuke`s cock.

Sasuke was glued to Naruto. He watched the boy taking his impressive length as it seemed with easy, but he knew it hurt the boy. The tan cock was slowly loosing its hardness due to the pain Naruto had to feel from such an intrusion. Sasuke took the cock in hand and stroked it. He noticed it relaxed his blond lover and increased the speed of his strokes.

The tight orifice that clamped around his cock lessened its hold for Naruto to sink down all the way.

"Arghhhhh …" both moaned in unison, being connected in the most pleasurable way.

"You are so tight", Sasuke moaned. It was unbelievable how hot this cavern was and the tightness. He had to control his libido, fighting the urge to come so soon before it even started.

Naruto got used to the feeling of being this full. His own cock was hard again thanks to Sasuke. He tested the pain in his ass and moved a bit up and down. It was an exquisite feeling of pleasure and only a little pain was still there.

Naruto set the rhythm and bounced on the hard length inside him. The cock was huge before but inside him it felt twice as big and touched all the right places. On a particular move something inside him was touched and he screamed.

Sasuke knew he had hit his lover's prostate and slammed into that spot with each inward stroke.

Naruto was out of control and let Sasuke lift him up before he let go and fell on the cock.

The tan body was covered in sheen of sweat and his cock bounced with him and slapped against the tan stomach.

Sasuke couldn't take it any longer and sat up with Naruto on his lap. He could fell the slick length of Naruto rubbing against his abdomen as he began to fuck the boy in earnest. It was hot, sticky and passionate as tongues clashed together in a sexual dance.

"S-Sasuke so hot…ready to b-burst", Naruto warned.

He knew they both were ready to shoot and he had to ask, "Tell me slut were do you want my cum?"

"Please shoot it in my hungry hole" and no sooner the tight entranced clamped down on his cock.

"Arghhhh… Sasuke coming"

Cum splattered on his and Naruto`s stomach and he speed up his thrusts. He gave Naruto a deep kiss and watched the loved filled eyes with lust as he shoot his own cum deep inside his lover.

It was so much cum that Naruto`s hole was overflowing with it. The blond boy purred as he felt the hot cum spurting inside him and the feeling together with the swelling cock let is ass twitch in a way he thought another orgasm had hit him.

"I love you baby" Sasuke kissed his cheek lovingly and began to nuzzle in the tan neck.

The man precedes to role them on their side. "How about a bath", he gently stroked the sleepy boys back. A look to the bedside clock told him 2 hours had passed since he was woken by the most memorable blow job of his life.

Naruto snuggled deeper in his side and agreed a bath would be in order. Together they changed the sheets and put the stained ones in the hamper.

In the bathroom Naruto was seated on the toilet seeing he was sore and couldn't walk straight if his life depended on it. Sasuke had him well fucked.

Soon the tube was filled with warm water and Sasuke helped him inside. That's how the lay there for awhile, with Naruto in the arms of his love. Sasuke had washed them both taking special care of the abused hole that leaked his cum.

An hour later the water got colder and they both returned to the bedroom. Naruto snuggled against Sasuke and neither said a word, only enjoying their time together.

Suddenly Naruto had to break the silence.

"Say Sasuke …."

"Mhhh …"

"What do you think our parents will say?"

At the mention of parents the raven paled. Imagine Kushina in overprotective mother mode and beating him to a pulp. After that Minato and Kyuubi would gang up on him for taking advantage of innocent Naruto.

`Innocent my ass` he thought. The boy was the complete opposite of innocent but it would be so worth it.

"We have the whole weekend to think about what to tell them", he said at least.

"But Sasuke when do you have time to think, if you will be pounding my ass every chance you get", came the innocent voice from his cute lover.

`God he will be the death of me` he thought before dreamland claimed them both.

Needless to say Sasuke fucked his Naruto in every corner of the mansion for the weekend and the day their parents got the news he was lucky not to end in the coma station of the local hospital. Because Kyuubi took another flight home and seeing him fucking Naru-chan on the kitchen floor, covered in molten water from the used ice cubes wasn't pleasant on his side.

**OWARI**

So the end :D

Yeah It took me really long to finish this and I can say I`m pleased with my work

It isn't great like others but I think it was better as the last version

I´m thinking about doing a sequel that takes place five years later, with Naruto 20 years old and Sasuke turning thirty has to fight with over Naruto with other people is it in a bar, on his workplace or within the family

But not sure yet, some nice reviews would help me to decide if it would be worth

So pretty please click the nice review bottom and feed me with your opinions :D

And if you like read my other story "crimson soul, the butler series"

Now I`m waiting for the review …


End file.
